6th Grade Survival: Bloodstains
by Link2953
Summary: Ryan McGraw and his 6th grade class are going on a field trip to Stone Lab when disaster strikes. The island starts sinking. At the last second Ryan and his class are sucked into a vortex. They are then told by a mysterious man that goes by the alias MSTRMPRR, or "Master Emperor", that they have to fight in the 6th Grade Survival Games and only one of them can come out alive...
1. Prologue: Field Trip Disaster

I hope you all enjoy this story and read it to the end. Just a heads up but at chapter 11 and on the story switches points of view to other tributes. The first 10 chapters are in the point of view of the main protagonist, Ryan McGraw. Well anyways I worked hard on this and spent sleepless nights coming up for some of the action sequences in later chapters and coming up with a good plot. I think this story is almost perfect but I guess since I'm the author I think that. I hope you enjoy reading 6th Grade Survival Bloodstains as much as I did reading it. There will be 2 sequels to this book, 6th Grade Survival: Ruin and 6th Grade Survival: Heart of Rebellion. I hope you enjoy the 6th Grade Survival Trilogy, now get reading!

Ryan (point of view)

Prologue: Field Trip Disaster

Today is the 6th grade field trip, and we're going to Stone Lab! I'm really excited! I brought my laptop and I'm planning to play _Minecraft_ with Josh, Xander, Andrew and James when we're in our room. Josh is the strongest person in the grade by far. He is football crazy and has buzz cut blonde hair. He has the build of a quarterback and he want to be a pro football player when he grows up. Xander is one of the shortest kids in the grade. He's half korean and has dark brown hair. Andrew has been my best friend since the first day of pre-school. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember. Andrew had black hair, brown eyes and is just a little bit taller than Xander. James is a foreign exchange student from South Korea. James says that I was his first friend when he came to our school. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears white glasses and is always nice. He is an amazing artist too.

We've been on the bus for around two hours now, and just about to cross the bridge to get to the harbor. The harbor is where we'll be taken on a ferry, and the ferry will take us to Gibraltar Island, the speck of land that Stone Lab is on in Lake Erie.

I looked out the window. I looked at my reflection. My jet black hair always stays wild no matter how much hair gel you put in it or how hard you try and comb it. I have relatively long hair for a boy. My bangs go past the bottom of my eyes. I have blue eyes and a very feminine face. I've been mistaken for a girl in public so many time I can't even count it with both of my hand anymore. I'm not the strongest kid in my class but I'm far from the weakest. I'm half Japanese. My mother Sakura, which means cherry blossom, was from Japan. She was pretty and always nice. She died in a car accident 3 years ago when I was 9. I was in the car with her.

I have a huge crush on this girl in my grade named Claire. She has long blonde hair that goes all the way down to her waist. She has hazel eyes and the face of a goddess. I'm not sure but I think she has a crush on me too. I'm always nervous around her but at the middle school dance I asked her to dance with me and she said yes. Ever since then it's been easy to talk with her. She also said that she likes me.

My eyes widened with horror as I saw the semi-trailer truck next to us swerved and hit our bus in the side. The bus driver lost control of the wheel and we veered towards the left. We were heading to the railing of the bridge! Everyone on the bus seemed to know what was going to happen, because a wave of panic swept over us. The bus was going in the water. The bus rammed into the railing of the bridge, tipped up, and started spinning in the air. It was so revolving so fast, a surge of air burst through the iron-welded roof of the bus, and we got flung out.

As if fate had arranged it, we landed directly in the ferry. "Well," Mr. Jones said, "That was an excursion." It was a half hour trip to Gibraltar, and when we arrived ate our packed lunches at the stone benches in front of the building where we would have breakfast and dinner. That night we were in our beds in the accommodations Stone Lab provided for us. The roommates I picked were Josh, Xander, Andrew and James. After hours of us playing _Minecraft_, I said, "Well guys, it's 10:00, and I think we should probably just go to sleep. Mr. Jones doesn't want us to keep everyone up." "Okay, sounds good."

The moment I fell asleep, nightmares or dreams, I don't know what, started infesting my mind. I still remember every detail. A koala charm necklace being given to Kevin by a shadowed man, Nathan dashing out of an exploding hut, a poison dart being shot in Nathan's neck by Xander, me murdering Xander with a sword, and Josh screaming in protest as I shot a fatal blow at James with one of my poison arrows. _I don't have poison arrows, what the heck?!_ The last thing I saw, that terrified me the most, was me crying in a dark, melancholy cave with Cuyler's corpse bleeding beside me, with the thought in my head that I had killed all of my friends.

I got woken up by the entire room shaking. I sniffled and asked, "Um…guys, what's going on?"

Josh panicked and hastily answered, "I don't know! RUN!"

We ran out of the room as fast as we could, and slammed the door behind us. In the cool refreshing air of Lake Erie, the ground beneath our feet was still shaking! It seemed that everyone else had evacuated their rooms. We couldn't see the girls, but that's because their rooms were on the other side of the building. Everyone was scared. Nathan, a kid with short brown hair, green eyes, and a good sense of humor, queried with fear, "What do we DO?!"

Cuyler answered, "How am I supposed to know?!"

A ghost appeared before me. The ghost had short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. Almost immediately I recognized it as Kevin. One of the kids in the grade above me, 7th grade.

"What, Kevin, are you dead?"

"Shshshsh! Talk to me with your thoughts! Only you can see me! People will think there's something wrong with you!"

"What, why are you talking about Kevin?" Nathan said, "He's not even here!"

"Told you," Kevin snickered.

_What do you want, Kevin?_ I thought, angrily.

"Well first off, I'm not a ghost, I'm a memory of Gibraltar Island. I'm Kevin from 6th Grade."

_How can islands have memories?_

"The islands don't have memories, memories materialize on islands. Now I need to tell you to not panic. MSTRMPRR set you up, man!"

_Who's _MSTRMPRR_?_

"You'll meet him soon enough. Anyways, don't panic, you're not going to die. He's been tricking all of you into thinking that he saved your lives. But really he only saved the mess that he made on purpose."

_Okay, I believe you._

Water was pooling out of the ground. The entire island was sinking! Cuyler, a kid who had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and was rather young for a 6th grader since he skipped a grade, completely lost it and screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE ISLAND'S SINKING!"

Everyone started running and screaming, except me. The island was submerging, and in just a few minutes the water was up to our necks! Something was dragging us all under. I couldn't breathe anymore. When all hope was lost, I heard a loud whirring sound, and my ears sensed it was coming from above. I looked up and saw what seemed to be a dark portal, a vortex. We were being dragged into it! I felt like I was being ripped apart when there was a flash of light and I was thrown to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: Briefing Room

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 1: Briefing Room

I looked and saw a door. Next to the door was a sign that was titled _Briefing Room_. "Guys, let's go in here," I said.

"Ok," said Xander and Andrew.

All of my fellow 6th graders followed me into the room, inside of which there were a bunch of chairs lined up, and a podium in the center. A shadowed man, with only a blurred outline visible, walked up to the podium. His visage was a mystery.

The man spoke up and announced, "Welcome, 6th graders of Village Academy. I have saved all of your lives. Now please, have a seat."

_How does he know who we are?_ I thought, suspicious. We all sat down in the chairs and payed attention to the man.

"I welcome you here. Now in return for your lives being saved, I need you to do me a favor. I want you all to play a sick little death game for me. I'm sure you've all seen the movies or read the hunger games books, played the Minecraft survival games, or at least know what the concept is. But if you don't, I will tell you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait, pal!" Cuyler interrupted. "Before saying anything else, and I mean anything, who are you?"

"Hmm…you may refer to me as…MSTRMPRR."

"That sounds like a quirky word on a licence plate," Darshan, one of the new kids at school this year, rudely commented.

"Don't anger me, Darshan Uppal. Now, as I was saying, the concept of this competition is: you all will have to fight to the death until there is only one victor. You will have to be able to survive and kill with weapons. The only rule is do not step off your podium before the starting timer hits zero, or you'll be blown up automatically," said MSTRMPRR.

While he was telling us this, no one said a word. We all just sat in our seats. Some looked horrified while others just looked confused.

Then Mia Ashby spoke up and said, "What if we don't participate?"

Then I will be sure to give you the most painful way of dying possible such as:

Having every cell in your body ripped out, one by one.

Being slowly cooked alive

Being sawed in half starting from the pelvic area," said the man with a smile.

All of those methods of termination sounded pretty bad to me and my friends.

"The games start tomorrow, rest up, train in our specialized training rooms, or say goodbye to all of your dear, dear, friends," said MSTRMPRR.


	3. Chapter 2: Before the Games

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 2: Before the Games

I was woken up by people in white suits and they told me to follow them, so I did. I was taken outside the building and into an airfield. There were tons of fancy planes everywhere. They took me to one of the fancy private jets. I got in and went into the back. It was beautiful in the jet. The two men in white suits got into the cockpit. We took off and I looked out the window. All I saw were clouds. After about an hour we made our descent. It was a very smooth landing. When I stepped out of the plane, we were in a some sort of tunneled building.

"We're underground," one of the men with white suits informed me.

They told me to follow them, so I did. We went through some hallways and then into a small room. In the small room was a little white circle on the ground. They told me to stand on it. I did and then a glass tube came down from the ceiling and trapped me. The next thing I knew, I was rising. It was dark for a few moments, but then I was outside. I looked around and saw all of my fellow 6th graders were standing on little pedestals like I was. We all formed a circle around a big pile of food, water, weapons, and other things essential for survival, which was the cornucopia. I knew this because I've read the hunger games series 2 times and seen the movies.

"Welcome 6th graders! Of the 26 of you, 25 will eventually be dead. Now one thing. When the sound of a cannon goes off, that means someone has died. Each night, the faces and names of the fallen will be projected into the sky.

Now let's announce the competitors! Ryan McGraw! Claire Rademacher! Alexander "Xander" Clare! Madelaine "Maddie" Majewski! Andrew Bermingham! Ellena (Ellie) Fritz! Nathan Pesta! Liliana Casline! Kenneth "Cuyler" Cornell! Gabrielle Scott! Gabriel Corridore! Mia Hill! Mateen Afkhami! Divya Uppal! Darshan Uppal! Wow, we have twins fighting to the death. How tragic. AHA HA HA! Well anyways, back to the competitors. Mia Ashby! Josh Roemer! Olivia Ave! James Heo! Alexa Ellwood! Ali Alimuslim! Audrey "Zoe" Kantner! Nicole Santoso! Lauren Stacy! Jaya Parail! And last but not least, Ashley Roberts! Well, now that you know the competitors, let the countdown for the 6th Grade Survival Games Begin!" said "MSTRMPRR"


	4. Chapter 3: Bloodbath

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 3: Bloodbath

I looked over at the cornucopia. It had a TV screen on it and on the screen was the countdown. It was already at _30_. I'm not the most athletic in my grade so I don't run that fast but I take Taekwondo, so that should give me an advantage in hand to hand combat. Now, the countdown was at _20_. Josh is the fastest in the grade, so he'll probably get to the cornucopia first. I'm faster than most of the girls. Maddie's probably quicker than me though. The countdown was now at _10_. Me and all the other kids got ready to charge for the cornucopia. I got in a starting position. _3, 2, 1 GO!_ There was the sound of a cannon and everyone started running. I went as fast as my legs would carry me. I was right, Josh made it to the cornucopia first. He grabbed an axe. I kept on running and saw that Ashley had a backpack on. I snatched it from her back.

Noticing this, she screamed, "Ryan, you give me that back RIGHT NOW!" I didn't pay her any mind and just kept running. I made it to the center, but lots of kids had already taken most of the good weapons. I saw Ashley try to take a sword but Josh drove his axe into her back and she fell to the ground, dead.

I saw a water bottle near Josh's foot. I dared to grab it as he brought down the axe, but inches away from my face, he hesitated. _Is this the end? _I thought. Josh couldn't kill me because we had been best friends so he let me take the water bottle. I saw Maddie, the most athletic girl in the grade. She has blue eyes and had her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Maddie had a bow and she got an arrow out of her quiver and aimed it at me. She let the arrow fly at me I ducked and it ended up slicing Nicole in the neck who was standing behind me getting ready to stab me with a knife. I grabbed the knife from Nicole's corpse and ran to scavenge more supplies before Maddie could shoot me.

I walked and watched in horror as Xander stabbed Mateen with a spear he was holding. Maddie fired another arrow at me this one hit me in the arm. I shrieked in pain. I had half of the arrow on one side of my arm half on the other. It had gone all the way through! _Ignore the pain! _I thought. Some kids were trying to get to the woods. Just then Lauren tackled me and held a knife up to my neck.

"Well, well, well, so you're my first victim, eh? You know, you were always weak anyways, you pitiful babo-," blabbed Lauren as I stuck my knife in the back of her neck.

"You shouldn't blabber," I said to her corpse.

She had a satchel bag on her, so I took it. I watched James cut Gabby's head off with his Axe. I saw over to my left Gabriel had a lance and was battling Jaya who also had a lance. Gabe got Jaya, but Zoe came up and stabbed Gabe. I ran up to Zoe to avenge my friend and took my knife and swung it at her head. She blocked but I kicked her over and knocked the knife out of her hand. I soared into the air and landed on Zoe's body as I stuck my knife into her skull. I took my knife out and slowly rose to my feet. Not many people were at the cornucopia anymore, so I decided to go back to the center and see if there was anything I could use.

When I got there there wasn't anything I saw. The place had been looted dry. When I first rose up from the underground I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice what the arena looked like. I decided to look around; I was the only one here. Just then, there was the sound of a cannon. It freaked me out at first, but then I remembered that after the blood bath, this when they do the cannons for the victims of the bloodbath. 8 shots were fired. 8 were dead, with 18 still alive. I went back to what I was doing, looking around. The cornucopia was surrounded by trees. Only trees. On the TV Screen in the cornucopia was a digital clock. It read 12:30 P.M. The 6th Grade Survival Games started at at 12:00 P.M. There were 8 dead in 30 minutes. Wow. I decided I shouldn't stay here any longer so I walked off towards the forest.


	5. Chapter 4: First Aid

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 4: First Aid

As I got to the edge of the forest, I noticed something still at the cornucopia I hadn't seen it when I checked it earlier. I ran to see what it was. It was a big black coat. I can't believe I missed this! It was still in plastic wrap. The label said it was called the Blackwyrmcoat. I ripped the plastic wrap off and tossed it aside. Me and the other kids were all wearing our normal everyday clothes, I just realized that. I unfolded the coat.

It was my size, so I was about to put it on when I noticed I still had the arrow in my arm. Then it started to hurt again. It must not have hurt earlier from the adrenaline rush of the bloodbath. I grabbed the top of the silver arrow and pulled it out. I let out a very loud yell but no one was around to hear it. The blood dripped out of the wound. I kept wincing from the pain.

I then noticed inside the satchel I took from Lauren was a first aid kit. I grabbed it with my other arm, and opened it. I saw a small box of painkillers, a roll of bandages, and a syringe of morphine. I decided I should only use the morphine if I'm gravely wounded, so I took 2 painkillers and wrapped some bandages around the wound. I cleaned up the blood from my arm and put the on the Blackwyrm Coat.

The sleeves were the perfect size, and it fit well in the torso. The main part of the coat went all the way down to my ankles, keeping the front uncovered, but it was designed to be like that. I gathered my stuff and got up, walking towards the forest. I took a last look at the clock at the cornucopia, and it read 1:00 P.M. I then stepped into the forest.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle at the Cave

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 5: Battle At the Cave

Walking deeper into the forest, I kept my guard up. Wouldn't want anyone sneaking up behind me and sticking a knife in my back. I kept looking behind me. This is a strategy I developed playing the Minecraft survival games. It's scary to think that yesterday everyone was best friends and now some are bloodthirsty animals that would even kill their best friend, scared wanderers who just hide, or a lone wolf like me. I'm at a huge disadvantage now because by now I'm sure big alliances have formed. I walked along and out of the corner of my eye I saw a cave. I walked up to it and went in. My eyes met with Alexa's, Claire's, Maddie's, Ellie's, Liliana's, and Olivia's. I had stumbled into their camp.

"Hello ladies," I said.

"Get him," said Maddie, who appeared to be the leader.

Lilliana lunged for me using her machete. I moved my head, but I wasn't fast enough. Her blade cut me on my right cheek bone. It wasn't fatal though, more like a paper cut. She got ready to strike again. She swung her arm downward and I barely blocked it. My knife looked like a twig next to her machete. Liliana, confident she could get me came at me again but this time I moved to the left and she tripped over my leg. She turned over and started to get up but to late I had already driven my knife into her chest. She let out a little whimper like a dog. I still had my knife in her chest and slid it down. Liliana was screaming now. I brought my knife out of her chest.

All the girls had their weapons in their hands by now. Maddie fired an arrow at me but missed because her vision was foggy from tears she let out over Liliana. Maddie rubbed her eyes and got an arrow out of her quiver. She loaded it and said, "I won't miss this time guys,"

"Yeah you will," I said. I wiped some of the blood off the side of my head and rubbed it across Maddie's face.

"Why you little…!" began Maddie as I stepped out of the cave.

Maddie fired at me but missed, blinded by the blood in her eyes. "Let him go," I heard her say. I walked a little farther when I heard a cannon. Liliana, I assume. I headed farther into the woods. I stopped to take a rest and sat on a tree stump. I looked at my knife. It was covered in blood. I then realized I had killed people.

"What have I done?" I asked myself in shock. "I need to tell you to not panic," I remember Kevin saying. "...No, I can't say things like that. It doesn't matter. I will win this!" I declared. I got up and headed into the unknown.


	7. Chapter 6: Setting Up Camp

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 6: Setting Up Camp

It was getting late, almost sunset. Walking up a little farther, I found a good place to set up camp. I climbed up a tree and got on the thickest and sturdiest branch. I opened up the big backpack I stole from Savannah. In it was a sleeping bag, some food, a small plastic water bottle, matches, a watch, and a machete with a case you could attach to your belt. I put the watch on and attached the machete to my belt. I saw some vine in the branches above me and cut it with my old knife. I got into my sleeping bag and put my other stuff on the branch next to me. I wrapped the vine around me so if I rolled over in my sleep I wouldn't plummet to my death. I fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Fallen

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 7: The Fallen

I woke up to very loud music. I couldn't tell what song, probably the theme for the Games. Looking up to the sky, I knew it was time to see the fallen tributes for today. The word _Boys_ was projected in blue in the night sky. Showing Mateen's face, the projection played a video of Xander killing Mateen. Next was Gabe, showing him finishing off Jaya, then Zoe sticking a knife in his back.

Then the word _Girls_ sprawled across the night sky. I then saw Savannah's face looking down upon the land. They then played a video of her death. I saw Josh drive his axe into her back for the second time today. I then saw Nicole's face. The video showed her run up behind me and take out a knife. She was about to thrust it into my back, when I ducked and Maddie's arrow hit her in the neck.

Next up was Lauren. In her death video, she tackled me and while she was busy blabbering I stuck a knife in the back of her neck.

Now I was greeted with Gabby's face in the sky. Like all the other's her death video played. It showed Gabby just standing there looking around. She notices James running towards her with an axe. She stands there paralyzed with fear and James swings. The axe goes straight through Gabbys neck and the next thing we see is Gabby's head rolling on the ground.

Up in the sky now was Jaya. Her death clip rolled and we saw her and Gabe fighting with lances. Gabe stabs Jaya and she slumps over dead.

Zoe's turn. Her face stares down at the remaining survivors and the death video starts. It shows her finishing off Gabriel once again and then me running up with my knife. She blocks my first blow but I kick her to the ground, and drive my knife into her head.

That's it for the bloodbath deaths. I heard one more cannon earlier I presume it's Liliana. Liliana's face appeared above me. "I was right then,"I said out loud. The final death video of the night played, showing our little battle. Then Lilliana trips over my leg…she tries to get up, but I drive my knife into her stomach. I leave the cave and then it shows the other girls huddling around her as she gasps for her final breath.

The final thing to appear in the night sky was the dead to alive ratio. _9 Dead, 17 Alive_shined bright above me. _9 dead already? That's about a quarter of the tributes._ I thought. I took a look at my watch. It read 10:30 P.M. The Faces of the Fallen started at 10:00. Tonight must be the longest night since it's day 1 and the bloodbath took place. I then realized of the 9 dead I killed 3 and unintentionally killed Nicole. I killed about a third of the tributes. I decided I shouldn't think about these things so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Day 2

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 8: Day 2

When I opened my eyes, it was only 8:00. I untied the vine around my waist, grabbed my backpack, opened it, and put the vine in it. I noticed I had slept with my old knife in my hand. I looked at it. _Bloodstained._ That's all that was on it, blood. Blood of the people I murdered. I too put this in my backpack. I won't need it because I've obtained a machete. My stomach growled. I then realized I hadn't eaten or drank a thing yesterday. I grabbed the water bottle I grabbed from by Josh's foot. I opened it and started to drink from it. _Ahhhhh. Refreshing. _I thought. I put my sleeping bag in my backpack, Gathered all my things, and climbed down the tree.

I did have some food in my backpack but I decided I should try and hunt something. The food I got from the cornucopia would eventually run out. I walked a bit and I saw a rabbit. I took out my machete. I jumped forward but the rabbit heard me and skurried off. _I need to have a weapon with more reach_. I thought. I then broke a long branch off of the tree to my left. I took out my machete and started to fashion the end of the branch into a point.

I then had a better idea. I tossed the branch to the side and I grabbed the pointiest stone I could find. I broke off another long branch from the tree. I took the stone and rubbed it against another stone to get it to sharpen. After about an hour my hands were sore, but it was worth it because now, I had a worthwhile arrow head. I grabbed the vine out of my backpack and cut a little bit off the end. (When I tied it around myself and the branch last night I had plenty of vine left over). I used the vine and tied the stone to the branch. Now I had a spear.

I walked a bit farther clutching my spear and ready to attack. I saw another rabbit. This time I threw the spear and hit the rabbit in the side. The rabbit stumbled and then fell over, dead. I grabbed the rabbit's corpse and put it in my backpack. I gathered a bunch of sticks and kindling so I could make a fire. I grabbed the box of matches from my backpack but decided I should try and learn how to make a fire. I imitated what I saw Bear Grylls do on Man Vs Wild and after 2 hours of focus and determination I had a fire. I took 2 sticks with a fork on the end of each. I stuck these on (fork facing up) each side of the fire. I then took my machete and skinned the rabbit. I took a stick and slid it through the middle of the rabbit. I put the stick on each of the stick's with forks and voila! I was cooking a rabbit. I slowly turned the rabbit and let it cook.

After about an hour the rabbit was ready. I ripped of a tiny chunk of meat and put it in my mouth. Delicious! I took some more meat off the rabbit and ate it. I took a few sips out of my water bottle and ate the rabbit. When I was done eating there wasn't anything left of the rabbit (except the fur and skin). I stood up, and felt energized. I looked at my watch and was shocked to see it was 6:00 P.M. I'd spent most of the day doing all this.

I packed my things up and walked farther. I came across a little spring and drank from it. I splashed some of the cool water on my face. I drank some more and refilled my water bottle. I took off the bandage on my arm. I cleaned the wound Maddie had inflicted upon me and put a fresh bandage on it. I took one more sip from the spring and set off once again.

After walking for about an hour, I came across a suitable tree to spend the night in. Climbing up, I got onto the highest and thickest branch. Placing my belongings on the branch to my right, I got out the sleeping bag and the vine. I wriggled into the sleeping bag and tied the vine around me and the branch. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Once again I was woken up at 10:00 P.M. by the 6th Grade Survival Theme. The words _No Tributes Dead Today :(_were in the night sky in blue. It then showed the dead to alive ratio. It was the same as before 9 dead 17 alive. All this ended at 10:03, so it was very short compared to last night's. I drifted off to sleep for the second time tonight.


	10. Chapter 9: More Bloodshed

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 9: More Bloodshed

It's been a week since the games began. No one's died since the first day. If my prediction is right, MSTRMPRR will want to draw me and the others together. "I hate you, MSTRMPRR," I said aloud. "Wait a second…MSTRMPRR, Master Emperor. Take out all the vowels in Master Emperor, and you get MSTRMPRR. Hmmmm,"I said. I kept walking.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announced MSTRMPRR, "I congratulate you on making it this far, but in my opinion, it's been a boring week, I mean, people haven't died since Day One! Go out and kill people! But anyways, I have an announcement to make every Sunday, which is today. The cornucopia will "reset," meaning you have a chance to get valuable weapons and supplies you may need. Each week the supplies get more valuable, but there will be less and less of them. For example, on Day One, there was lots of stuff but it wasn't really all that valuable, but on Day Twenty-One, there could possibly only be three things of very high use. The reset will take place at 12:00 P.M. It is currently 10:00 A.M. You may not enter the cornucopia until then. An invisible force field will be generated around it. If you are inside the cornucopia when it turns Sunday, you will die a most painful death. Now today is an exception. Nathan and Cuyler, please step away from the cornucopia. That's it…no, Nathan you may not touch that, back away, go into the trees. That's it, good. Sorry about that. Now the shield is up and remember that 12:00 is when the reset takes place. At 12:00 a cannon will sound, which signals that the shield will be down. Have fun!"

I kept walking. I was heading towards the cornucopia anyways. After about an hour I could see the cornucopia. I reached out in front of me and sure enough there was a force field around the cornucopia. I took my machete and made a small X on the tree next to me. I climbed it and found a good branch. I put all my things on it except my machete, spear, and Blackwyrm coat (which I was wearing anyways). I looked at my watch. 11:00 A.M. I got out of the tree and sat on a tree stump waiting for 12:00. I was constantly checking my watch so it seemed like it took for ever for it to be 11:58. At 11:58 I got up as close as I could to the force field. 11:59. At 11:59 things were materializing at the cornucopia. I needed a better weapon.

The cannon sounded and I went running as fast as I possibly could towards the cornucopia. I looked to my right and left sure enough all 17 survivors were heading towards the cornucopia. This time is different. Most of us already have weapons. Since I was well prepared I was one of the first to make it to the cornucopia. I then realized everyone seemed to have an alliance but me. This gave me a major disadvantage. Josh was already at the cornucopia but I was the second. Josh got ready to swing his newly obtained axe that was sharper and stronger at me. I ducked and he missed. Most everybody was arriving at the cornucopia now.

Xander swung his spear at me and I tried to block with my spear but he cut through mine. I jumped out of the way before his spear could cut me. I saw a Katana and grabbed it. I quickly attached it's sheath to my belt. I saw Maddie had acquired a new bow and she let an arrow fly into Divya's leg. Divya fell and Darshan finished her off. _1 dead_ I thought to myself.

Darshan came at me with his sword but I pulled out my katana at the nick of time and blocked his strike. I sheathed my katana. He looked confused but he swung again. I unsheathed my katana and hit him in the side before his blade could even get close to me. He clutched his side as the blood began to drip from it. He looked confused. I didn't want him to suffer anymore so I sheathed my sword stepped back a little, Charged, unsheathed my sword at the last second and, took it out of Darshan's now dead body. His body hit the ground with a thud. _That's 2 now._ I thought.

There was still some loot because people were busy fighting. I saw a big backpack that no one seemed to notice and I grabbed it. Maddie shot an arrow my way so I dived behind a crate. I saw something on the ground. It was another katana. I grabbed it and attached it to my belt. When I got up from behind the crate I watched as Mia Ashby kicked Ali's dying body off of her broadsword and walk away proudly. I ran over to Ali's dying body and held him in my arms. Ali was a foreign exchange student from Saudi Arabia. He's 13 which makes him the oldest person in our grade but for some reason he's the shortest person in the grade. He has jet black hair like me and we're good friends. He's was given the nickname "Prince Ali" by our geography teacher.

"Ali, NO!" I yelled.

"It's okay Ryan," he said with a sad, sad little smile.

"Ali, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault," Ali told me.

"I know," I said.

"You can win this Ryan. I believe in you "Gamer Ryan","Ali said as life left his body.

"Thank you "Prince Ali"," I said to his corpse.

I laid Ali on the ground and slowly stood up with my head down.

Shuddering, I looked up towards Mia A. and yelled, "MIA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She turned around and said, "I'd like to see you try."

Mia Ashby is sort of a tomboy. She sits with Nathan and Cuyler at lunch. She has dirty blonde hair. She's wearing it up in a ponytail right now. She has blue eyes and sort of has buck teeth. Mia has a crush on me but I've always sort of ignored her. Her favorite hobby is drawing dragons. There are two Mias in our grade now that Mia Hill came to our school at the beginning of the school year.

I ran at Mia and she ran at me. I unsheathed the first katana I got and she took out her sword. She blocked my strike. I brought my sword back and got ready to strike again. She swung at me but I blocked. I saw an opening but perhaps she did this on purpose because the next thing I knew she was behind me. I spun around and wasn't able to block her strike fully because her blade slid and cut me right above my eyebrow. The blood seeped out of the wound and went into my eye, clouding my vision. I wiped the blood out of my eye, but more replaced it.

"Annoying, isn't it? You can't see with all that blood in your eyes, now can you?" said Mia tauntingly.

She got me even angrier than before. I wiped the blood from my right eye and said, "I can still see. You do know that, right?"

She leaped up and swung her sword down at me. I blocked this and then kicked her in the chest. She flew back a bit but then got right back up. I looked to my right and left. We had a crowd of onlookers. She lunged forward and tried to thrust her sword into my chest but I jumped back. I saw an opening and went for it. She moved but I still had enough time inflict a deep wound into her left arm.

"AGHHHHHH, I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO ROT!" Mia yelled in pain.

I didn't wound her dominant hand but I still gave her a nasty cut. She started swinging wildly. I couldn't predict her next move and I got cut near my right cheekbone. She kept swinging and I leaped back. I then unsheathed the other katana I had gotten. I leaped forward and blocked her strike.

"TWO SWORDS?! THAT'S CHEATING!" shouted Mia.

"Heh, heh, heh. There are no rules. Only death," I replied.

I spun around and hit her sword with both of my swords. She lost grip of her sword and it went flying. She just stood there in shock.  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"I yelled as I charged towards her. Both of my swords impaled her. The blood streamed from her chest onto my hand.

"N-n-no…," said Mia as I brought my swords out of her body and stabbed both of her lungs. She fell back, dead. I looked over at the crowd of onlookers and they just stood there in shock. As I stepped away from her body the cannons from this day at the cornucopia fired. 4 shots went off. _13 dead 13 alive_ I thought. Some of the girls ran to Mia's body while others gave me a look of disgust. Alexa stepped out in front of me. Alexa is petite but cute. She has brown hair that goes just past her shoulders. She has brown eyes and pink glasses. A few of the guys in my grade have a crush on her but I don't.

Alexa looked at me and said, "Lauren, Zoe, Nicole, Liliana, Darshan, and now Mia. You're a monster, A REAL MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM US!" I wiped the blood from my right eye and nobly replied, "You don't get it Alexa, do you?" I hesitated as I shook with sadness. "SHE KILLED HIM!"

"You KILLED HER!" shouted Alexa.

"Just… shut. UP! You don't get it…" I growled as I turned around towards the forest.

I made my leave, dragging both of my katanas on the ground behind me. I made it to the edge of the forest and looked back. People were leaving the cornucopia. I looked down at my watch. 1:00 P.M. 4 more dead in just an hour. I walked over to the tree with the X on it. I climbed it and got my stuff back. Since I had two backpacks, I put all the stuff from my old one into my new one. In the new backpack there was a warmer sleeping bag (I tossed the old one aside), rope, some food, a better first aid kit, a crossbow with 50 arrows, a big bottle of _Diet Coke_, and some more matches. I tossed my other backpack aside and walked deeper into the woods.


	11. Chapter 10: Faces in the Sky

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 10: Faces In the Sky

I walked over to the tree I stayed in on the first night of these death games, and sat down at the base. I looked at both of my katanas. I noticed something; on the sheaths of the katanas were the sword's names. The katana with the green hilt is called Mani Katti and the katana with the red hilt is called Sol Katti. I wiped the blood off the blades and sheathed the katanas. I climbed the tree to the top and jumped off, using my ambidextrosity to swing both blades onto the ground as I made a perfect landing. I ate some of the food I got from the cornucopia and drank a little bit of the _Diet Coke _I got. I put a bandage on the cut above my right eyebrow.

I gathered my things, and climbed the tree once more. I put my things on the branch next to me and climbed into my sleeping bag. I used my newly obtained rope to tie myself to the branch instead of the vine. I stayed deep in thought for about an hour but then I drifted off to sleep.

I was rudely woken up again by the 6th grade survival theme. Once again the word _BoyS_appeared in the night sky again. Darshan's face looked down at me. His death scene played, and it showed me finishing him off with my newly obtained Mani Katti.

Ali's face still smiling looked down on the land. The death clip rolled and it showed Mia finish him off. It even showed him dying in my arms.

Now the word _girls_was written in blue across the night sky. Divya appeared and then a minute later it showed Maddie shoot her in the leg and her own brother, Darshan, finished her off.

When the video ended Mia's face was in the sky. Me and Mia's whole battle played and it even showed me and Alexa arguing. The dead to alive ratio popped up. _13 dead, 13 alive__. About half of us are dead._ I thought. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Intent to Kill

*IMPORTANT NOTICE* From this chapter on the story switches point of view each chapter to get a look at what the other tributes are doing and how well they're holding up. Oh, and thanks for reading the story this far if you're here.

Andrew (point of view)

Chapter 11: Intent to Kill

The dead to alive ratio popped up in the starry night sky, _13 dead, 13 alive_.

"Andrew, are you still keeping that list of who's dead and stuff?"asked Xander.

"Yeah, why you asking?" I replied.

"Read it to me,"said Xander.

"Okay,"I agreed. I walked over to the other side of the tent where my backpack was and rummaged through it for a second. I grabbed the notebook and pen I found in here on day 1. I took it and flipped it to the first page.

"So...who's dead and who were their killers?" asked Xander.

"Mateen, by you," I read aloud. Xander snickered at this.

I continued to read off the list, "Gabe, by Zoe. Savannah, by Josh. Nicole, technically killed by Maddie, but really unintentionally by Ryan. Lauren, by Ryan. Gabby, by James. Jaya, by Gabriel. Zoe, by Ryan. Liliana, by Ryan. Darshan, by Ryan. Ali, by Mia. Divya, immobilized by Maddie, finished off by Darshan. And lastly Mia, by Ryan.

"Kill count for everyone?"asked Xander

I rolled my eyes, turned a page in the notebook, and started to read again. Ryan has six kills, if you count the unintentional one. You, one kill. Maddie technically has one. Josh, one kill. James, one kill. Zoe one, but she's dead. Gabe also has one, but like Zoe he's dead. Mia, one but again, dead. Darshan, one but he died today. Why do you want to know all this, again?"

"Well, I have an _intent to kill_. I need to know who my most formidable opponent will be and to devise a strategy against the others." Said Xander.

"I'm getting kind of tired, I'm going to go to bed," I told Xander.

"You know what? Me too."said Xander.

I walked over to my backpack and put my notebook away. I walked back over to Xander, grabbed a rock for a pillow, and went into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Alliance

Xander (point of view)

Chapter 12: Alliance

I woke up that morning with my ally Andrew. Things are getting rough. Seeing my friends go really hurts, but I will win this. We were running low on food, so we went to the forest to hunt for animals. Entering the forest, we heard a voice.

It said, "I'm hungry. Where's all the food?"

Another said, "I hope we find some soon." They were coming this way, jumped out and grabbed us. It was Nathan and Cuyler.

"If you have food, we won't kill you,"said Cuyler.

"That's what we're looking for!"said Andrew.

"Oh. Well then I'll kill you both!"said Cuyler.

Cuyler swung at us. Nathan jumped into the way and was hit in the side. I stared in shock. The blood seeped from his side, but it wasn't fatal. I looked up. I thought I saw someone clothed in black but I took another look and whoever it was, they weren't there anymore.

Nathan said, "You... won't... kill... my friends... I've suffered enough... I'll die for my friend and he will avenge me... and you've seen him rage quit in school,"said Nathan.

"Nathan, are you still upset over Mia Ashby's death? I mean you were good friends and all, but…" I said.

"Yeah, and I've been having dreams… of sorts… but I can't get if they happened,"said Nathan Nathan started crying.

"It's okay," I said while trying to comfort him, "Who killed Mia again? Whoever it was we'll find them and kill them!"

Andrew then remembered, "Wait, I think I know who killed them. I've got a notebook I found it at the Cornucopia and I keep track of who's dead and their killers. Now, let's see who did it... oh my gosh, you're gonna get so mad at this...Ryan did it!"

Nathan screamed in anger and dashed to find Ryan. However, Andrew and I pulled him back. "No way, Nathan. Stay back,"we said.

"But… He killed Mia…I will avenge her!"Nathan whimpered.


	14. Chapter 13: New Scars

Nathan (point of view)

Chapter 13: New Scars

The next morning was beautiful. Birds were singing, the wind in my face, but I was the complete opposite. I felt horrible. Several of my best friends died yesterday and I was heartbroken. Also the fact that they were killed by one of my other best friends was a shocker. Now, I want him dead. As we walked along, I clutched my side. Andrew noticed my pain and tossed me a roll of gauze. I caught them and applied them.

We walked even farther. We walked for about an hour then stopped to rest. We got back up and started walking some more. Cuyler had a watch looked at it, 7:00 P.M. We decided to set up camp, and came across a pretty big tree, and started to set up our tent. I looked up and saw up in the tree the Black Swordsman. That's the nickname given to Ryan, since he is clothed in black and uses swords. I gave him a look that showed I detested him with all the bone in my body.

He jumped down from out of the tree. I took out my sword. "Want to fight, eh?" said Ryan as he grabbed both of his katanas.

"Using your katanas, I see," I said.

"They have names, you know. This one's the Mani Katti, and this one's the Sol Katti," he said.

I lunged for him. He blocked. I swung my sword again but he ducked. Ryan swung at me with both his swords, I blocked one and dodged the other. After he blocked a few of my slashes, I blocked some of his. Neither of us had hit the other yet. I saw an opening, went for it, and the next thing I knew, my sword had gone all the way through his chest. I smiled, expecting to hear the cannon sound any second now.

The hilt of my sword was against his chest. I looked and saw the blade poking out of his back. Blood started streaming from his chest, but he just stood there with his head down, and his eyes closed. _Did he… faint?_ I thought. He grabbed my wrist. _What the heck? H-how does he have the strength to move?_ He pulled my wrist off the hilt of my sword. He lifted up his leg and kicked me to the ground. He grabbed my sword, pulled it out of his chest, and threw it aside. I stood up

He looked at me, muttering so close, that only I could hear some of the most important words for me to hear in my entire life, "Hehehehe… you don't know, do you? Sol Katti keeps my soul inside itself when my body, sort of like a shell, can't be used anymore. My soul stays there until I throw Sol Katti at a living body. Their soul is pushed of their body and into the air. How else do you think ghosts are made?"

Then, with a pause, he roared, "YAHHHHHHHHHH!" as he charged at me.

A split second later, looking down, I noticed my shirt was cut and blood was dripping out of my chest. There was a gory X on my chest. Searing pain filled my body. I stood there in a daze. Ryan got prepared for another strike, but Cuyler blocked it with his lance. Ryan climbed the tree, got his things, and left while clutching the hole in his chest. I felt dizzy and I fell over. The pain in my chest felt worse than before. I was having trouble hearing. My vision slowly became filled with red dots, and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14: Night Falls

Cuyler (point of view)

Chapter 14: Night Falls

"Nathan! Please get up! Please!" I shouted as I tried to do CPR, or **something** to Nathan. A cannon hadn't gone off yet, so I knew he was still alive. I gave up hope and quit. I walked over to the tree and started crying. "It's… no use…h-HE WON'T WAKE UP!" I shouted in vain.

"Cuyler, don't say things like that," said Andrew. Just then I heard some coughing. I looked over at Nathan's body. He was awake, and coughing up blood! I ran over to him.

"Nathan, you're alive!" I said in joy.

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Nathan as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He tried to get up but then he clutched his chest. "Ow….it hurts," said Nathan.

I assured, "It's alright, man! I've got some gauze from the corn!"

"Yeah," he requested, "It would help if you put that on me. I'm wounded, you know!"

"That's what I'm about to do!"

As I rolled the gauze around his chest enough to cover the wounded area, I tied a knot behind his neck and tore the roll off. Now I was angry, but then I thought for a minute, _Man, we were friends just a week ago, but now we're worst enemies, and all my friends are getting killed just because we have to maul. There's been betrayal, and even siblings are destroying each other. _

Then I got snapped out of the thought, because the guys had already started moving again. I made a mental note that I should remember that to think about that another day. After walking for a bit, the guys found a cave but I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:00 P.M. "Wow, I can't believe it's 8 already," I said in shock", and suggesting the, cave to stay for tonight. The sun's almost below the horizon, and I'm getting tired."

"Sounds like a good idea, Cuyler," agreed Xander. And so in the cave we stayed.


	16. Chapter 15: Severed Ties

Nathan (point of view)

Chapter 15: Severed Ties

I was staring at the blank, stone ceiling of the cave, flooded with stalactites. Curled up in my blankets, mantled with warmth, my thoughts started drifting. I thought about my parents at home, and what would they think if their son had just died in vain, or.._..what if one of my best friends gets killed, except Ryan, since he's dead to me now and speaking of dead, I wonder what time it is, maybe they'll announce the deaths for today soon. I'm not gonna see them 'cause I'm staring at the stalactites, but Andrew will probably check and jot it down in his notebook. I'll still be able to know them. And speaking of Ryan, his Sol Katti is the only explanation as to how he's still alive. His Mani Katti… I wonder what its ability is. What if… what if there are other Kattis? Other katanas? What if…_

I fell into a deep slumber. In my dream, Ryan was reading a book in an ancient castle, surrounded by steep, colorful trees, nothing the forest I know here. In the book, Ryan was reading about the Nine Legendary Katti Katanas, and how they were crafted by Shamayn Katti, a skilled ironsmith whose specialty was swords. He enjoyed and fell in love with his work so much that he named his swords after him. He put his swords first and himself last, but eventually he died. All of the swords were lost to time, that is, until Ryan found that book.


	17. Chapter 16: Another Lost

Andrew (point of view)

Chapter 16: Another Lost

I was woken up by my fellow partners. Nathan was feeling better. Cuyler was energized by... something. Xander was just normal. We heard noises. So we got up and started walking. Nathan could barely walk on his right foot. It was 3:00 P.M. after some walking. I heard a cannon, and saw Mia Hill's corpse! Mia Hill has glasses, green eyes, and long black hair. She's one of the taller girls in our grade. I saw an arrow in her chest. As we ran, I saw arrows flying towards us. We ran faster. We looked behind us and on top of the hill. Maddie was shooting arrows at us. She had shot Mia on purpose.

Nathan was clutching his side and I asked, "Can you make it, Nathan?"

"Maybe,"he replied

Maddie seemed to have given up. Cuyler looked like something was wrong. It was 8:00 p.m. so we settled down. Cuyler and Nathan were exhausted.

"Can we go to bed now?"panted Cuyler.

"Yes. Good night," I said. I grabbed my backpack for a pillow. I could hardly believe that so much time passed while we were fleeing from Maddie. We covered a lot of ground today though. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I awoke to something loud. It was time for the faces of the fallen. The word _Girls_sprawled across the night sky. Mia Hill's face appeared in blue above us. The death video played, and it showed Mia and Maddie gathering berries, but Maddie betrayed her. The dead to alive ratio appeared, _14 dead, 12 alive_ . That was all, so I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, again.


	18. Chapter 17: Killer Instinct

Josh (point of view)

Chapter 17: Killer Instinct

I woke up to the smell of bacon. James is cooking some of the bacon we got at the cornucopia last Sunday. Speaking of Sunday, that's tomorrow. A few days ago Mia Hill died. Already 14 of us are dead, and only 12 are alive. I got up and walked over to James.

"The bacon is almost ready,"he said.

"Finally, what took so long?"I replied.

"Well, you try cooking bacon on just a little flame, hmmm?"said James sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," I said back.

After about five more minutes the bacon was ready. I wolfed it down.

When I was finished I looked up at James and said, "We need some more food. This is the last of the bacon."

"You're right, and we should hunt some of the others while we're at it," said James.

"Okay, sounds like a good game plan," I replied. We walked until we found a river with food in it. There were animals and bushes of berries. I heard a crunch of leaves in the distance.

"What was that?" asked James.

"I don't know. Let's find out," I said with a smile.

We got out our axes and walked towards where the sound had come from. Walking a bit farther, we saw Andrew looking for food.

"Ready to kill?" I asked James.

"Why yes, yes I am," replied James.

We walked closer to Andrew, who still didn't notice us. He looked up and seeing us, he immediately jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"So you came to fight me? Well, a cannon's about to be fired!" shouted Andrew.

"Think again," retorted James in one of the creepy voices he does.

I swung my axe down but Andrew blocked it in the nick of time. As James spun around, he swung his axe towards Andrew's face but, once again Andrew deflected our attacks.

Andrew then said, "You can't hit me!" We kept fighting. Andrew hit James! James was falling to the ground.

"NOOOO! JAMES!" I shouted.

Andrew smirked. But sapping his last bit of energy James swiped at Andrew's chest and hit! Andrew was going down too! Two cannons went off, so I had no choice but to leave. As I stepped back into the woods I took one last look at the body of my fallen comrade.


	19. Chapter 18: Deeper Wounds

Xander (point of view)

Chapter 18: Deeper Wounds

We were waiting for Andrew. He wasn't coming. The cannons we heard couldn't be him, could it? We were getting worried. Andrew's book of names was with... Andrew. It was getting late. Cuyler had a look on his face that showed worry then he said

"I wonder who died it could've been James or Josh, I heard that they made an alliance." It was getting late.

I asked Cuyler to check his watch and he said it was 9:00 P.M.

"There's only an hour before the deaths are announced. " Where should we stay tonight to watch the death scenes?" Cuyler asked me with a little bit of worry,

"Where should we stay tonight?" I replied with confidence "Maybe in that cave would make a great place to stay,"I said.

"I don't know, that looks kinda sketchy, I feel like maybe someone lives there,"Said Nathan

"Nah, someone couldn't be there,"I replied We walked into the bone chilling cold cave. It was gigantic. I can't believe someone doesn't live here.

" Hey, maybe we could make camp here for the night,"said Cuyler.

"Cuyler, you're a genius!" Nathan said. So we gathered the things we needed for the night. We finished it in an hour because everyone was helping. "

Nice job, guys. It looks great!" Cuyler said in delight.

Just then there was very loud music. "Time to see who died today." I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

Everyone walked over to the mouth of the cave and looked up towards the sky. The word _boys_appeared in blue above us. Just then James' face appeared. The death clip rolled and it showed James and Josh challenge Andrew to a fight. Andrew kills James. Then Andrew appeared.

"NOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT!"I screamed in vain.

His death video played. James killed him with the last of his strength. The last thing that appeared above us was the dead to alive ratio, _16 dead, 10 alive__._ It was a sad day today. We lost 2 of our best friends. I walked over to my things and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19: Preparations

Claire (point of view)

Chapter 19: Preparations

When I woke up this morning, I felt energized and ready for the day of danger and action ahead of us. All the others were up before me. I'm in alliance with Maddie, Ellie, Alexa, and Olivia. Ellie has blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar under her right eye were her dog bit her. Olivia has super short blonde hair and blue eyes. I don't really get along well with Olivia. Olivia loves cats and is a good swimmer.

I have a crush on a boy named Ryan. I think he has a crush on me too. Out of all the tributes I think he's the most likely to win. He's skilled with a sword, good at hand to hand combat, and he has looks too. A few other girls in the grade have a crush on him too. I don't know what he sees in me because I don't see myself as pretty. I'm not athletic like Maddie. I'm not that super smart like some of the other girls like Nicole but sadly she's dead.

Alexa is furious with Maddie right now for killing Mia Hill. Alexa and Mia Hill were best friends. They were enemies for a time since they both had a crush on Ryan but they're over that now. Maddie says if we stay in alliance with her she'll protect us and won't hurt us. She did take archery lessons so she is a marksman with the bow. I don't want to make her mad or I'll have an arrow in my skull. Me and Maddie were best friends in school but our friendship is in hot water now because of these god damn stupid games from hell. Maddie used to have a crush on Ryan but when Xander came to the school in 3rd grade she liked him more. As I was deep in thought I wondered what day it was.

"Hey, do you know what day it is?" I asked.

"I think it's Sunday," replied Maddie.

"Hey, don't we head to the corn every Sunday?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I think we should get going," I determined.

"Doesn't it start at noon?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, but we need to be careful and get out fast because the guys can kill us easily with their newer weapons."said Ellie.

"Well, what time is it?" I asked. Judging from the sun's position, I estimated, "It's about 9:00 A.M."

"We should probably get going, we're a good distance from the corn." Olivia replied.

We gathered our things and walked to the east towards the cornucopia. After about an hour we stopped to rest. After a little bit we got up and started walking again. We made it to the cornucopia in another hour. It was 11:00 A.M, one hour until the force field keeping us out is removed and the massacre begins. My face could end up in the sky tonight.


	21. Chapter 20: A Party

Alright this chapter is a little different. You get to see into the mind of MSTRMPRR the evil man who started the 6th Grade Survival Games. You even get a look into how these games are run and what is happening in the world outside the arena that our tributes are trapped in. Oh and thanks for reading this far, enjoy the chapter it took me a while to make since I had to make our antagonist interesting.

MSTRMPRR (point of view)

Chapter 20: A Party

I walked downstairs the greet the newly arriving guests.

"Welcome Sir. Dominic,"I said as I shook his hand.

"Hello, Xavier," greeted Dominic.

"Call me Mr. Rangoon,"I said

"Oh, sorry, my good man," replied Dominic

"It was an honest mistake," I forgave him as I walked away.

I walked into the family room and turned on the T.V. I switched it to channel 6. On channel 6 is the 6th grade survival games. As soon as I turned on the T.V. most of the guests came in the room.

"Exciting games aren't they," said Mr. Thompson.

"Indeed,"replied Sir Dominic

"I'm opening the betting stations. You can place bets on who you think will win,"I told the guests.

A bunch of the guests made their way towards the betting stations.

"Who do you think will win?" asked King Alec Johnson VIII.

"I don't know. I'm betting on Josh," said Sir Dominic.

"Hmmm…. Josh is tough, but I'm betting on the kid with the most kills. What was his name again? Ooh yeah, it was Ryan," decided King Alec.

"What about the girl tributes?" asked Sir Dominic.

"Which ones are left?" asked King Alec.

"Well there is: Maddie Majewski, who is the "leader" of the girls and also uses a bow and arrow. Next is Ellie Fritz, who is her "lieutenant", and uses a broadsword. The other girls include, Alexa, Claire, and Olivia. All the surviving girls are in an alliance. There are five boys, and five girls left. Xander, Nathan, and Cuyler are in alliance, while Josh and Ryan are on their own," I told the guests.

"I'm placing a million dollars on Maddie,"said Madam Prescott.

"Well, place your bets, and I'll be right back." I said.

I walked out of the betting room and went into my library. I tilted the book, _Hunger Games_, and one of the other shelves rotated and there was a staircase. I walked through the opening and the door shut behind me. I walked down the steps into a big white room. I call this room the game room. In it are the Game Makers. In the center of the room was a big white circular table and on it was a holographic map of the arena. On the map of the arena it tracked the position of the tributes, showed what the arena looks like, and most importantly lets us spawn horror upon the remaining tributes.

I looked over to my left. Over there was the big heart rate monitors for all the tributes. It had 26 screens but 16 of them said _dead_ in big red letters. The other 10 screens had the remaining tribute's name and heart rate. It also had if they were healthy, sick, injured, sad, happy, and a variety of other things. The computers are preset to sound a cannon when someone dies. To my right is a microphone. This allows me to announce things that I want everyone in the arena to hear. To the right of the microphone is where we control the faces of the fallen. I could simultaneously end every tributes life in this room if I wanted to. To the left of the microphone is my vortex spawner. I can spawn a vortex anywhere at anytime.

"What time is it?"I asked.

"Sir, it's 11:30 A.M." said the Head Game Maker, Drake Hunter.

Drake has brown hair and blue eyes. He is tall and has an IQ of 294 which is almost as good as my IQ of 300. Unlike all the other Game makers who wear white suits he is wearing a red suit to signify his position as Head Game Maker. He has been a friend of mine for many years. He is 22 which is just 2 years older than me.

"Good. 30 minutes until death of some of the most unfortunate," I said with a smile.

"Yes indeed,"said Mr. Hunter with a laugh.

"Well anyways, I just came down to check on things. I'll be back down here at 11:55. See you in a few,"I said as I walked back upstairs.

I went into the betting room. The last person, Sir Daniel Archer III, was finishing placing his bet. I went into the dining room were the buffet was and grabbed a glass of some of my finest wine. I poured some into my wine glass and went into the family room where I talked with the guests. I looked at the grandfather clock to my left. 11:54 already.

"Well, excuse me, my friends. I have to go help with the games. After all at 12:00 P.M., in six minutes, people will die!" I announced with a smile.

"Alrighty then. I propose a toast. A toast to Xavier Rangoon for the best source of entertainment humanity has seen in the last 100 years!" cheered Dr. Timothy Brown, as he and the other guests raised their wine glasses.

I laughed, and went back downstairs.

"Well, Game Makers. Get ready to hear the sound of cannons!" I said triumphantly.


	22. Chapter 21: Blood Stains

We're back in the eyes of our main protagonist, Ryan! This is one of the longest chapters in the story. It took me a while to write it. It was hard figuring out who to kill off. There is plenty of action and killing in this chapter. This is my favorite chapters in the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I hope you guys review this story it would help a lot and thank you so much if you've read this far!

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 21: Blood Stains

I stood just outside the forcefield keeping us away from the cornucopia until 12:00 P.M. I glanced down at my watch, 11:55 A.M. I was standing next to the tree I had put an X on. I had put my backpack and satchel up there. I only had my Blackwyrmcoat, my Mani Katti, and Sol Katti. Somehow the Blackwyrm coat mends tears and cuts in it. I don't know how but if it didn't It'd be a torn up piece of cloth held together by a few strings.

I've just recovered from a grievous wound that Nathan inflicted upon me. That night I was screaming and shouting most of the night so I reluctantly took the morphing shot I got on Day One. I can't believe in just 14 days 16 of my fellow classmates are dead and the 10 remaining ones (including myself) are trying to kill each other. I shouldn't be thinking of these things I should be ready to make a dash for the cornucopia, which for some strange reason people call it the "corn". I know people will die today. Who knows maybe my face will appear in the night sky tonight. No I can't think like that. I will survive!

I looked down at my watch, 11:58. I got up off of the tree stump and clutched the Mani Katti and Sol Katti in my hands. I got as close as I possibly could to the cornucopia. It was now 11:59 and things started to materialize at the cornucopia. I got in a position that would boost me the farthest when the time hit 12:00.

A cannon fired and I went charging towards the cornucopia. 9 other people were running towards the cornucopia. Off to my left were all 5 of the girls. They had all been in an alliance since day 1 I believe. To my right was Xander, Nathan, and Cuyler who seemed to be in an alliance. And ahead of everybody was none other than Josh. Like all the other times he made it to the cornucopia first. I made it second again since I was so well prepared. The only reason Josh got to the cornucopia before me was because he had always been into football and looked up to Tedd Ginn Jr. and wants to be like him, so he trains vigorously everyday.

There was a lot less stuff at the cornucopia than there was last Sunday. I watched Josh grab a big, heavy, very sharp, golden battle axe off the ground. He swung at me and I watched in horror as his axe slid through Mani Katti and Sol Katti like a butter knife slides through butter. Almost all of my courage had left me. I tried to dodge his axe, but I got cut a little on my left arm, not horrible though. Josh swung the axe again but I leaped out of the way. I tossed my now broken katanas to my side. I saw on top of a crate. two swords already in their sheath's and attached to a sash that looked like a black X that would hold the swords to my back. I put my hand on the sash with swords when Xander put his hand on the other side. We looked at each other and tried to pull the swords to ourselves. I kicked him and he stumbled over letting go of the swords. I grabbed them and put the sash around me. Both of the swords were now on my back.

Maddie had equipped herself with a golden bow and was firing golden arrows at me. I dived out of the way, ninja rolled on the ground, and hopped back up to my feet. Xander came at me with his newly acquired golden spear. I moved my head to the left and he missed.

"Maddie, can I have a better weap-?"started Olivia as Maddie sent an arrow flying into her skull. Olivia, with her eyes still wide open, fell to the ground dead with a steady stream of blood flowing out of her head. Alexa screamed at this.

Maddie turned towards me again, grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, and loaded it. She released her bow string and the next thing I knew was an arrow was flying at me. I dived behind a crate and the crate got hit instead of me. I popped right up from behind the crate to see if I could grab anything useful. Maddie had moved on to attempt to kill someone else. I jumped over the crate and looked around.

I watched as Nathan and Ellie clashed their golden swords. Maddie sent an arrow into the back of Nathan's leg and he fell down. Ellie stood over him. She got ready to drive her sword into Nathan's head when Cuyler jumped in between Nathan and the blade's path and took the blow himself. Cuyler fell to the ground with blood coming out of his side. Cuyler clutched his side but the wound was too deep and he was losing blood fast. The life left Cuyler and his head slowly went to the grass. Ellie turned towards Nathan but he had already gotten up and had started to limp away. Ellie wouldn't allow this and she ran after him. Something then caught her eye and she ignored Nathan and went back to the cornucopia. Nathan limped off into the forest. The thing that caught Ellie's eye was me. She wanted to fight.

I reached to my side but then realized my Mani Katti and Sol Katti had broken. I remembered I had gotten new swords so I reached back and grabbed both of them. The sword in my left hand was aqua colored and the sword in my right hand was black. The swords weren't gold. I expected them to be gold since everyone else's weapon were gold. It doesn't matter what color they are.

Ellie ran at me with her golden sword but I evaded her. She came at me but I blocked. I blocked each of her strikes and she blocked all of my strikes.

She lunged for me. I leaped in the air dodging her attack. While I was still in the air I brought both of my blades into her arm. They sliced right through. Her arm hit the ground in 2 pieces with a thud. She shrieked in pain clutching the part of her arm I hadn't cut off. The blood came from her arm like a river.

"Why you, I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" Ellie screamed as she ran off towards the forest leaving a trail of blood behind her.

I jumped at the sound of a cannon. I then realized it was the cannons for this battle. 2 shots were fired. _2 dead_. I thought. I walked off towards the forest. I looked at my swords and saw there was a slip of paper on each. The paper on the black sword said the sword's name is Elucidator and the aqua sword is called Dark Repulser. I came to the tree with the X on it. I climbed it and grabbed my things. I grabbed my backpack and satchel and walked into the forest.


	23. Chapter 22: Shattered

Alexa (point of view)

Chapter 22: Shattered

Me, Claire, and Ellie ran through the woods. I looked at Ellie's arm. She was losing blood fast. She was breathing very deeply as she tried to keep up with us. Maddie was no where to be seen. _That god damn traitor_. I thought.

"Ellie I think we're almost at camp. We have bandages and we can make a tourniquet so you don't die of blood loss,"said Claire.

"Okay," said Ellie.

We kept running. Ellie had lost so much blood she couldn't run anymore. Me and Claire tried to help her walk.

"Squeeze above the wound and hold your arm up," I said

Ellie used the arm that still had a hand and squeezed her other arm as tight as she could and held her wounded arm up.

"Just *gasp* leave *weeze* me,"said Ellie.

"NO! We won't leave you alone. You'll die!"said me and Claire together.

"Heh heh *gasp* I knew *gasp* you'd *wheeze* say that. You guys are good *gasp* friends," said Ellie as she clutched her golden sword.

"NO! DON'T!" screamed me and Claire.

"Sorry *gasp* guys,"said Ellie

Ellie took her sword, pointed the blade towards her chest, and stuck it through. She let go of the sword and stumbled a bit. I watched in horror as blood streamed from her chest and she fell to the ground. A cannon sounded. Ellie was now dead.

"Oh no…" said Claire in disbelief.

"Ellie? ELLIE!? WAKE UP ELLIE! FIRST OLIVIA, AND NOW YOU!? DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE WAKE UP ELLIE!"I shouted in vain.

"She's gone,"said Claire

"NO SHE ISN'T! I KNOW SHE'S ALIVE!" I shouted back.

"GET OVER IT! IF YOU WANT TO WIN THIS, YOU CAN'T CRY OVER SOMEONE'S DEATH! THE ONLY PERSON YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT IS YOURSELF! GET OVER IT ALEXA! ONLY ONE GOD DAMN PERSON CAN MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ARENA ALIVE! SHE WAS BOUND TO DIE SOONER OR LATER!" screamed Claire.

"Ok….."I said.

"Let's go. It's almost sunset. We don't want to get lost in these woods at night. Toss your machete out and take Ellie's sword." Said Claire.

I walked over to Ellie's dead body. I pried her hand off the hilt of her sword and pulled. I just picked up her body with the sword. I put my foot on Ellie's chest, pulled the blade, and it came out of her body.

"Let's go,"I said as I wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"Ok,"said Claire.

"Goodbye Ellie,"I muttered.

We walked through the forest some more. After about 2 hours of non-stop walking we made it to the camp. There were 5 sleeping bags. 2 dead and Maddie left us. We only need 2 now. We picked up the 3 sleeping bags we didn't need and put them over to the side of the camp.

We climbed into our sleeping bags and went to sleep

I was woken up at 10:00 by very loud music. I looked up to the sky. Time to see the fallen tributes for today. The word _boys_shined brightly above me. Cuyler appeared above me and Claire and we saw how he died. He saved Nathan's life. A tear slid down my cheek. The word _girls_appeared next. It showed Olivia and then the death clip played. It showed Maddie betray her. Another tear slid down my cheek. Ellie's face was light up in blue across the night sky. Her death video played. It showed Ryan cut her arm off and then it skipped to her suicide. That was all the deaths today so the dead to alive ratio appeared, _19 dead 7 alive. _I couldn't take seeing all my friends dead, so I cried myself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23: New Bonds

Maddie (point of view)

Chapter 23: New Bonds

I woke up to the sound of birds. I got up and walked through the forest as quietly as I could. I didn't want someone to sneak up behind me and stick a sword in my neck. I had my bow out ready to shoot someone that attacked me. After a bit I came across an open field. On the right side of the open field was a mountain with a cave in it. I crept up to the cave. I looked in and saw someone in there. I grabbed an arrow out of my quiver and loaded it. I slowly stepped into the cave.

"Hello? I won't kill you if you don't kill me."I said

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I mean you betrayed Olivia, Mia Hill, and left the girl alliance."said the person in the cave.

It was Josh's voice.

"How do I know you won't betray me? There are only 7 left. Most of the former alliances have been broken up anyways."I said.

"Fair enough,"said Josh.

Josh stepped into the light holding his mighty axe. I lowered my bow and he then lowered his axe.

"Do you have any food?"asked Josh.

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"He asked

"Oh nothing. Here I'll give you some berries."I said as

I sat down and took my backpack off my back. I rummaged through it a bit and found the bag of berries. I opened it and gave Josh a handful.

"How do I know they're not poisonous?"Said Josh.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Here I'll eat one from your hand if that'll make you happy."

I grabbed a berry from Josh's hand and popped it into my mouth. He decided they were okay to eat, and popped one into his mouth as well.

"These are delicious!" said Josh.

"Yeah I know. It's one of the few treats in this death game we're forced to play," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Josh

"It's kind of dark in here, don't you think?" I asked.

"I don't really mind it," said Josh.

I rummaged through my backpack and grabbed the big camping flashlight I got during the 1st cornucopia reset. I took some of the string out of my backpack and tied it onto the end of the flashlight. I saw something suitable to tie the flashlight to so I did. I turned the flashlight on and it was now brighter in the cave. Josh squinted at the light. Probably from being cloaked in darkness for so long.

"How long has this cave been your hideout?"I asked.

"Well, since Day One I guess. Me and James were in an alliance and this is where our camp was. I've just kept this place as my camp since it keeps me out of the rain and it's good to know I have a roof over my head," replied Josh.

"I see,"I said.

"Not many people have a permanent hideout in this arena. Xander and Nathan have a tent they keep in their backpack and set it up wherever they are when it's close to night time. Alexa and Claire have a somewhat temporary place to stay. I think you know that though since you used to be with them. And finally Ryan, AKA The Twin Blade Swordsman, sleeps in trees at night with no real "camp" he just climbs the tree, spends the night, and the next night finds a new tree.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"James used to spy on people before he died. He would tell me what he found out," assured Josh.

"Oh, I can't believe in just over two weeks, 19 of our fellow classmates are dead, then the remaining 7 are trying to kill each other," I said in disbelief.

"I know," Josh agreed.

"We'll make a great alliance. With my skills with the bow and arrow, and your strength and skill with the axe, either one of us could win these games. And if it comes down to the two of us, we'll fight a fair fight," I decided.

"You're right," he obliged.


	25. Chapter 24: Silent Assassin

Xander (point of view)

Chapter 24: Silent Assassin

"Good night, Nathan," I said.

"Good night, Xander, I'll see you in the morning." said Nathan.

"Yeah…see you in the morning."I said.

Nathan grabbed some blankets and put them over himself. I grabbed some blankets as well. I looked at Nathan's watch, 8:30 P.M. I lied in bed for about 30 minutes or so when I heard Nathan start snoring. I smiled. I quietly got up and grabbed my golden spear. I walked over to Nathan and raising my spear, I stuck it into his throat and a split second later a cannon fired. Nathan was now dead. I smiled and walked out of the tent. _One step closer to winning these games_. I thought. I walked through the forest like a _silent assassin_. I saw a camp fire up ahead and ran to it. I saw two sleeping bags. The person in the first one was Alexa. I took my spear and stuck it into her head and almost instantly, the cannon fired.

I took my spear out of Alexa's head and looked towards the next sleeping bag. Claire had gotten out of it and was staring at me in shock. I swung at her but she ducked. She grabbed her sword and backpack and ran off through the woods. I decided to let her go. I walked back to my tent. I opened it, and saw that Nathan's body was gone. It didn't scare me or anything. I knew that MSTRMPRR somehow takes the dead bodies out of the arena because if he didn't, the cornucopia would smell horrid. I jumped at the sound of music but then smiled because it was time for the fallen tributes to appear in the sky. I walked out of the tent and was greeted by the word _boys_above me. Nathan's face appeared and then it showed me assassinate him. The word _girls_then sprawled across the starry night sky. Alexa's face shined brightly above the arena and then the death video played a minute later. It showed me assassinate her.

The dead to alive ratio appeared, _21 dead, 5 alive__. _I went back into the tent. Satisfied, I had gotten 2 kills, I got under my blankets and went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25: Lost Hope

Claire (point of view)

Chapter 25: Lost Hope

I'm alone now. Two died last night, Nathan and Alexa. Xander assassinated both of them. He almost killed me, but I ran and ran with the wind. I woke up in the middle of an open field. I must of fainted from exhaustion. I've lost all hope of winning this horrid game. Twenty-one of my friends are dead. 21! I can't believe I've made it to the final five, but that's all probably from dumb luck and chance. I saw a berry bush and started to gather berries. Then I went back to eat some of the berries. I took out my sleeping bag and decided to make this open field my camp.

I built a fire and ate some rabbit. I was about to take another bite of my rabbit when I felt the most painful thing I had ever felt in my life. I looked at my side. There was an arrow in it. Blood stained my shirt red. I took the arrow out of my body and clutched my side. I looked around and saw Maddie had shot me. She was in a cave over to my right. I got up to try and run when another arrow hit me in the leg. I tried to limp away but Maddie hit my other leg with an arrow. I fell to the ground.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Maddie shot another arrow and this one went straight through my hand. I winced in pain. _Is this it?_ I thought. I got up on my knees and looked back over at the cave. Josh came charging at me with his axe in hand. I closed my eyes and got ready for Josh to stick his axe into my neck.

"Goodbye, world," I whispered.


	27. Chapter 26: Strategizing

Josh (point of view)

Chapter 26: Strategizing

A cannon sounded. I pulled my axe out of Claire's head. Blood continuously streamed from her body. I Pulled Maddie's arrows out of her hand, ankles, and sides. I walked back over to the cave where Maddie was. I handed her the bloodstained arrows.

"Thanks," said Maddie.

"Anytime,"I replied.

"We need a plan against Ryan and Xander, if either one of us wants a chance at winning," said Maddie.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Who's more dangerous?" asked Maddie.

"I'm not sure, but I'd have to say Ryan, I mean he does have the most kills," I replied.

"Okay, then we'll kill Xander first. Oh…Xander," said Maddie as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Are you ok?"I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't like seeing all my friends go. I feel like a monster for what I did to Claire. If anything, we should've given her a fast painless death, not turn her into a pincushion. We made her suffer. I mean, you heard her scream. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain,"confessed Maddie.

"You shouldn't think like that. If we want a chance of either one of us getting out of here alive, we'll have to devise a plan to kill the others," I assured.

"You're right," Maddie agreed.

"Now, Xander uses a spear. A spear could be used as a short range or a long range weapon. You have a better long range weapon than him though. Our best bet to avoid major injuries is you snipe him with your bow. Now for Ryan. He uses a dual wielding technique. It'll be hard to counter from close range so again are best bet is to snipe him." I said.

"Hmmm…..sounds like a plan. But there's one other person you didn't mention," remembered Maddie.

"

Who?" I asked, confused.

"You," said Maddie as she loaded an arrow into her bow.

She released and the arrow hit me in the chest. I stumbled a bit and fell over. She stood over me and took another arrow out of her quiver and loaded it. A second later she released sending the arrow flying into my chest. It was painful. Blood started to stain my shirt around where the arrow penetrated. _Goodbye, I'm sorry,_ I saw Maddie mouth as she sent another arrow into my chest. My vision clouded and then everything went black.


	28. Chapter 27: Emotions

Maddie (point of view)

Chapter 27: Emotions

The cannon sounded. I'd gotten Josh out of the way. Now it is only Xander, Ryan, and me. I'm this much closer to winning these games. Suddenly, a tear slid down my cheek. And another.

"I'm a monster, no. I can't say that. I can win this!"I said.

I walked over to Josh's body and yanked the arrow out of his chest. I put the bloodstained arrow back into my quiver. I walked out of the cave to go hunting. I walked into the forest and after a bit, I saw a rabbit. Firing an arrow into its side, I killed it in a matter of seconds. I grabbed the rabbit's corpse off the ground, took my arrow out of it, and started walking towards the cave. I picked up some kindling and firewood on my way back. When I got back to the cave I looked for the knife in my backpack. I got it and skinned the rabbit. I took a match and lit a fire. I set the rabbit on the fire.

I walked out of the cave and to the river. At the river I drank my fill of water and filled up my water bottle. I took all the arrows out of my quiver and washed the blood stained ones. When I was done washing the arrows I splashed some of the cool water on my face. I got up and headed towards the cave. The rabbit was done by now so I started to eat it. After I ate it I grabbed my backpack and got some blankets out of it. I put the blankets on me and went to sleep.

I was rudely woken up by the 6th grade survival theme. It's time to see the faces of the fallen. I walked over to the mouth of the cave and looked up. The word _boys_shined brighter than anything else in the sky. Josh's face appeared and a minute later it showed me betray him. _All right, 2 more and I win this_. I thought with a smirk on my face. The word _girls_ appeared in the starry night sky. Claire's smiling face appeared above me. The death video played, showing me shoot her with a wave of arrows and Josh finishing her off. The dead to alive ratio appeared, _23 dead, 3 alive_. I went back into the cave, went under my blankets, and went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 28: The Final Battle

It's finally the Final Battle. There are only 3 tributes remaining, Ryan, Xander, and Maddie. I spent a long time on this chapter when I was writing it because it was hard to make a good final battle. I think I succeeded in doing just that. Thank you for reading this far into the story. It would mean a lot to me if you favorited this story or took some time to write a review. Now, enjoy this chapter!

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 28: The Final Battle

I woke up and started to eat some squirrel. I couldn't believe that Josh killed Claire, I just couldn't. I was eating the rabbit when the 6th Grade Survival theme played. I was confused but then I heard MSTRMPRR's voice.

"Congratulations on making it this far tributes! There are only 3 of you now and guess what! I have some very exciting news to tell you! By the end of today 2 of you will be dead! Isn't that great! But anyways at 12:00 P.M. you will be teleported to the cornucopia where you will fight to the death to determine the victor of these games! Now it is 9:00 A.M. so you will be teleported to the cornucopia in 3 hours. Good luck, have fun, and most importantly don't forget to kill!"Announced MSTRMPRR.

Right after I heard this I started preparing. I got my machete out of my backpack and attached it to my belt. I'd be using Dark Repulsor and Elucidator but just incase something happened to them I'd have a backup. I tossed my backpack aside since I wouldn't be needing it anymore. I did what I could to pass the time and I looked at my watch after what seemed like an eternity. 11:58. I got ready to be teleported. I was covered in a brilliant blue light. Almost instantaneously I was at the cornucopia.

I looked around. The cornucopia was different than before. The cornucopia itself remained unchanged but the pedestal alignment was different. Instead of 26 pedestals there were only 3. The 3 pedestals formed a triangle around the cornucopia. On top of the 3 pedestals were me, Maddie, and Xander.

"Let the finale for the 6th grade survival games commence!"Announced MSTRMPRR.

I ran off my pedestal and so did Xander and Maddie. I reached back and grabbed both of my swords. Maddie shot arrows at me. I ducked and she missed. I looked over at Xander. He didn't have a spear with him but instead he had a sword. He swung at me but I blocked. Maddie fired her arrows at us. An arrow came at me but I barely blocked it with my sword. Xander ran at Maddie, brought his sword into the air, and got ready to strike. He swung his sword but Maddie rolled out of the way. Maddie fired an arrow at me and it slid across the side of my head giving me a cut there.

"RAPID FIRE!"Shouted Maddie

I could hardly see Maddie as she fired countless arrows at me and Xander. I dashed towards the main part of the cornucopia and used it as cover. Xander got cut by an arrow but it was nowhere near fatal. Maddie's stash of arrows depleted and she soon only had 2 arrows left.

"One for each of you I guess,"said Maddie.

She grabbed 1 of the 2 arrows and fired it at me. I rolled out of the way. She took the next arrow out of her quiver, aimed at Xander, and released. The arrow flew threw the air but Xander anticipating that she would attack him dived out of the way. Maddie who was now out of arrows looked confused. She mustn't have known what to do. Xander ran up to her with a sword and stuck it into her body. A second later the cannon fired.

Xander took his blade out of Maddie's now dead body. I saw a tear slide down his cheek but he wiped it away. _That's right! Xander and Maddie liked each other._ I thought. He turned towards me.

"Ironic isn't it. We were very good friends and only one of us will come out alive. But I swear with all my might, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Shouted Xander.

"Well, best of luck to both of us. And may the odds be ever in your favor."I said.

We both ran at each other. He swung his blade at me but I blocked. The sound of clashing metal filled the air. I made a shallow cut on his left arm and he made a tiny cut on my left ankle. I swung both of my blades downward and he did an upward block. Most of each other's attempts to hit the other was blocked. _I have to use it_. I thought.

"Sorry Xander,"I said.

"No I'm not dead yet, heh heh heh,"He said.

I stepped back a little and shouted,"**STARBURST STREAM!**"

I swung at him with very fast upward and downward X strikes. He barely blocked each of them. I jumped, spun around and swung my blade at him. He barely blocked this one. I did some more wild strikes and ended up cutting his arm. Xander wouldn't give up and he kept on fighting.

"**FASTER! I NEED TO GO FASTER!**"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I threw more wild attacks at Xander. I kept attacking. Xander was getting exhausted but he didn't give up. He swung down at me but I did an upward X block. I kept swinging and I hit him. He stumbled but swung down at me again. I blocked with my Dark Repulsor and stabbed him in the chest with my Elucidator. He looked at me and then mouthed the words _I hate you_ and then a cannon sounded. I took my Elucidator out of his body and his body hit the ground with a thud. A little stream of tears slid down my cheeks and on to my clothes.

"CONGRATULATIONS RYAN! YOU ARE THE VICTOR OF THE FIRST ANNUAL 6TH GRADE SURVIVAL GAMES! But, heh heh heh, I'm afraid I can't let you leave the arena. Now, your only objective is to survive as long as you can. Good luck, have fun, and don't forget to die!" announced MSTRMPRR.

Confused, I looked around. To my horror, there was an army of bloodthirsty creatures that I had never seen before. They looked like wolves but they had bigger mouths and a lot more teeth. The teeth looked like razor sharp knives. There had to be at least a thousand of the wolf creatures. They were coming in on all sides. I ran to the cornucopia and climbed on top of it. Some of the creatures climbed up but I stabbed them. After an hour of non-stop fighting, I was exhausted. I kept swinging but each swing was getting weaker and weaker. There was no end to the army of creatures in sight. They kept snapping their razor sharp teeth at me and growling. One of them bit me in the leg and I fell down. They all surrounded me and bit me. I was pinned down and felt pain searing through my body. They were trying to devour me. I couldn't take it anymore, and everything went black.


	30. Chapter 29: Big Plans

MSTRMPRR (point of view)

Chapter 29: Big Plans

The cannon sounded. All 26 of Village Academy's 6th graders were now dead.

"Diana, get rid of the wolves. We don't want his body to get too messed up," I ordered.

"Right away, my lord," said Diana.

She tapped a few buttons on the simulative computer, and the creatures were gone.

"Diana, teleport Ryan's body here," I said.

"On it," she replied.

A few moments later Ryan's body was on our body retrieval table. This is where we teleport the bodies of the fallen.

"Get him into the healing tube, now!"

Two of my men walked up to the table, lifted up Ryan's mangled body, and took it into the room adjacent to the game making room. I walked into the room with them In this room were 26 containment tubes where we kept the bodies of the fallen. The men placed Ryan's body into the final tube, pressed a button, and in a matter of seconds, his body was as good as new.

"Send them all back," I barked.

"Right away, sir," said the two men.

They walked over to the button on the right wall. They typed in the code and the cover over the button popped open. They tapped the button, and all of the poor, poor little children's bodies were teleported back in time.


	31. Chapter 30: Memories

It's finally here, the last chapter! I worked really hard on this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to those of you that read this story to the end. I have some good news! There's a sequel to this story called, 6th Grade Survival Ruin. Find it on my profile and read it if you liked this story!. Anyways write a review, show this story to your friends, or favorite it if you liked it.

Ryan (point of view)

Chapter 30: Memories

I woke up on the bus to Stone Lab. I must've fallen asleep…no, I don't think I fell asleep. I have scattered memories of the past two and a half weeks, and they're real. I don't know how I know, but I know they're real. All the kids on the bus were talking like nothing happened. I have memories of Claire dying, me and Xander fighting, Andrew and James dying, Maddie killing Josh, Mia murdering Ali, me avenging Ali by killing her, Ellie's arm missing, Gabby's decapitated head rolling across the grass and spewing blood, Maddie's arrow in my arm, Cuyler sacrificing himself to save Nathan, the Kevin memory, me being surrounded by strange creatures, and killing my own friends.

I shook these thoughts out of my head. "Hey guys, you excited for Stone Lab?" I asked. "

You bet!" answered all of my friends. At least, that was before I realized MSTRMPRR put us in a time loop.

THE END...

Or is it?

Find out what happens next in 6th Grade Survival: Ruin


End file.
